Na pustyni
Chris: 'W poprzednim odcinku Totalnej Porażki 3. Uczestnicy musieli znaleźć jagody, które zwykle dajem im na ceremonii. Dzięki Majkelowi Trujące Grzyby wreszcie przegrały. Na końcu wyleciały dwie osoby: Maxiliusz i Jeck. Jakie będzie dzisiejsze zadanie? Kto wygra, a kto przegra? Dowiecie się tego w dzisiejszym odcinku Totalnej...Porażki...3! ''(intro) ''U Starych Drzew:'' 'Dawid: '(Do Blejt i Zeina) Jak sądzicie, kogo by było dobrze wywalić gdybyśmy przegrali? '''Blejt: I tak nie przegramy. Dawid: '''A jakbyśmy przegrali? '''Zein: '''Ja bym głosował na Mile. '''Blejt: Ja też. Dawid: Czemu? Blejt: Bo jest najsłabsza z drużyny. Dawid: Majkel jest gorszy. Mila ma wiele talentów. Wiem to bo jestem jej chłopakiem. Blejt: Niby co Mila potrawi. Dawid: '''Pamiętasz zadanie z jazdą konno. '''Blejt: Może masz racje. ' ' U Małych Krzaczków: (Beti i Kajt znów biegają wokół domku.) ' Kara: '''Szybciej! ''U Trujących Grzybów: Jejck: 'Straciliśmy dwie osoby w jednym zadaniu. W tym naszego kapitana. '''Xawier: '''Powiniśmy znaleźć nowego kapitana. Ja nim będę. '''Brajan: '''Niby czemu ty! Ja się bardziej nadam. '''Xawier: '''Przecież każdy wie że jestem od ciebie lepszy. '''Brajan: '''Chyba śnisz! ''(Zaczynają się bić) ''' Jejck: Żaden z was się nie nadaje na kapitana. Moim zdaniem kapitanem powinie być Kenny. Kenny: Ja!? Brajan: '''Moim zdaniem Jejck ma racje. '''Xawier: '''Też się zgadzam. ''' ' '''''przed stołówkom: Chris: '''Witajcie. Wasze dzisiejsz zadanie będzie na pustyni. '''Kajt: '''Na pustyni! ''' Chris: Wsiadajcie do helikopterów. na pustyni: Chris: '''Waszym dzisiejszym zadaniem będzie znaleźć oaze. Musicie iść za flagami do mapy. Mapa jest tylko jedna, więc kto ją pierwszy zdąbecie będzie miał przewage. ''' Chris: 'Gotowi? Do startu. Start! ''(Stare Drzewa biegną przodem, tuż za nimi biegną Trujace Grzyby, a na samym końcu Małe Krzacki) ''' (Dawid podchacza Majkela.) Majkel: Ał! Dawid: '''Nic ci nie jest? '''Blejt: Co się stało? Majkel: Ała! Moja noga. Chyba skręciłem kostke. Mila: Musimy mu pomóc. (Trujące Grzyby wyprzedzają Stare Drzewa) Zein: 'Wyprzedzili nas! ''(Trujące Grzyby pierwsze zdobywają mape) 'Brajan: '''Tak! '''Kenny: '''Teraz napewno wygramy. ''(Trujące Grzyby biegną w strone oazy) '''Blejt: '''Musimy biedz za nimi. '''Zein: Chociasz nie jesteśmy najbardziej w tyle. Małych Krzaczków wogóle nie widać. U Małych Krzaczków: Kara: '''Nie możemy przegrać! '''Beti: '''My już nie mamy szans. '''Kajt: '''Ja wiem jak dojść do oazy. '''Kara: Serio!? Kajt: Tak. Chodźcie za mną. Kara: Dobra. ' ' U Trujących Grzybów: ( Biegną az Jejcka ugryzł w noge skorpinon) Jejck: 'Ał! ''(Jejck wywraca się) '''Kenny: Nic ci nie jest. Jejck: Nie mogę ruszyć nogą. Kenny: '''Musimy go zanieść. ''U Starych Drzew:'' '''Blejt: Zgubiliśmy się! To wszystko twoja wina Majkel! ' Zein: '''Zaraz padne. Tu jest tak gorąco. '''Blejt: Musimy sobie dać rade. Zein: '''Wiem. ''U Trujących Grzybów: (Znajdują oaze) Kenny: 'Udało się! Wygraliśmy! ''(Przybiegają Małe Krzaczki) 'Kara: '''Jesteśmy drudzy! ''(Kajt wskakuje do wody.) ''' Kara: Czyli Blejt dziś przegrał. w obozie (gdy wszyscy wrócili): Chris: Stare Drzewa widzimy się na ceremonii. ' Dawid: (Do Mili) ''Powinnaś zagłosować na Majkela. '''Mila: '''Nie będe głosować na niego. On nie jest zły. Wole głosować na Blejta. '''Dawid:' Majkel jest zły. Tak naprawde on wszystkimi manipuluje. '''Mila: '''Co!? '''Dawid: '''On sobie wybiera kto ma wylecieć i się potem ich pozbywa. '''Mila: '''Nie możliwe. ' głosowanie; Dawid: '''Majkel. '''Zein: '''Mila. '''Majkel: '''Blejt. ''na ceremonii:'' '''Chris: Dzisiaj jagody dostają Zein, Dawid i Mila. Blejt czy Majkel? Majkel czy Blejt? Ostatnie jagody dostaje... .... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... ... ...Blejt! Blejt: Tak! Majkel: Że co!? Dawid: Żegnaj. Majkel: 'To twoja sprawka. Ty wredny oszucie. '''Dawid: '''O czym ty mówisz!? ''(Majkel rzuca się na Dawida.) '''Chris: Ochrona! Zabierzcie go! (Ochrona wrzuca Majkela do helikopter i Majkel odlatuje.) Mila: '''Nic ci nie jest Dawid? '''Dawid: '''Nie. Nic mi nie jest. ''' '' '''Chris: '''To już koniec dzisiejszego odcinka. Dziś pożegnaliśmy Majkela. Kto wyleci następny? Kto wygra? Dowiecie się tego w następnym odcinku Totalnej...Porażki...3!